Combo Examples
All of these are combo examples for each class in Black Magic II. The combos for each class are listed in terms of difficulty. All combos are true, and will always hit with a good ping. Assailant Assailant combos are pretty long, and rely on the user to quickly start another combo after the first. L.AC3, LC, J.AC3, SP3 (ZZZ, C, ZZZ, 3) Does 24%, and you gain 15% HP. This combo is a simple combo, and can be seen being used plenty of times with new players. However, usually, the enemy will follow up with SP6, in attempt to start a new combo. Simply evade by using a move with iframes, or try to roll. If the enemy is smart, they can catch you rolling back or forward, so otherwise, the best choice is to use something with iframes, like Kurai's SP2. L.AC3, LC, J.AC3, SP2, H.AC3, SP3 (ZZZ, C, ZZZ, 2, XXX, 3) Does 28%, and you gain 15% hp. Just like the first combo, but a bit longer. This combo is a great tool to do damage, and can be added on to. Instead of doing SP3 at the end, you can try to do a mixup, like SP4, walk and then SP6 (not true). H.AC3 (XXX) can be swapped with L.AC3 (ZZZ), but SP3 sometimes doesn't work after L.AC3. =Other Combos= These combos are either untrue (has possibility to escape) or cost heat. H.AC3 (Prime X can work here) Breakdown, H.AC3, SP4, L.AC3, LC, J.AC3, (SP2), SP3, (SP6 and if it lands, you can do another combo) (XXX, E, XXX, 4, ZZZ, C, ZZZ, (2), 3, (6), (+)) Does a huge load of 52%+, and you gain 15% HP. Great combo for damage, and costs 2 heat bars. H.ac2, Jump+Heavy, J.ac1, L.ac3, LC, J.ac3, Sp2, Breakdown, GB, H.ac3, SP4, L.ac3, Sp3 StarStreaker14925's little big combo. Ok, this might need some explaining... H.ac2 is easy, just XXX, but trying to jump and use the third heavy can be tough but it is possible. Use your j.ac1. Only once because if you do anymore, it'll cancel the J.ac3 after. Use your l.ac3 then launcher. Do the j.ac3 and go to SP2. Breakdown WILL CONNECT! Do Guardbreak then use H.ac3 and then SP4. Don't use a jumping heavy because you risk losing the combo. Do the classic l.ac3 and then use SP3! Start this combo by stun with SP5. DO NOT RANDOMLY USE IT! This combo deals a total of 537 points of damage leaving Assailants with 49% and 34% on Virtue, Kurai and Avalon, Avalon Avalon's combos are quite short but can be continued and usually lead onto eachother. SP2, L.AC4, SP1 (2, ZZZZ, 1) Super easy combo, and pretty beginner. Does 24%. SP4 can be added between L.AC4 and SP1, and either SP2 (if you didn't use it at first), GB, Launcher, SP7 and (possibly) SP8. L.AC4, LC, SP2, Mod2 SP1 (ZZZZ, C, 2, (Hold your mod2) 1) Cool combo, does 26%. SP4 can be added between L.AC4 and LC. L.AC4, GB, SP3 (ZZZZ, Q, 3) Ez combo, puts enemy in timeslow so boom more combos for you. Good way to cover getup is X SP1, SP2. Kurai(Made by the epic Red the IV Kurai) Kurai has the longest combos and most commands in their combo, However their scaling ramps up fast making most of their long combos do little damage towards the end. Kurai Air Dash Combo 2 heat-'LC, JAC2, GV Jump, JAC2, V, JAC2, SP1, Jump, JAC2, V, JAC2, wait, LAC2, jump, JAC2, GV, Jump, JAC2, V, JAC2, LC, JAC2, SP3, BT, HAC3(Camera rotation 90 degrees), Jump, JAC2, GV, Jump, JAC2, V, JAC2 ,LC , JAC2, SP1, Jump, JAC2, V JAC3('Before you ask what the hell you are looking at I will answer that question for you, you are looking at a basic 59 command combo on Kurai that involves camera rotation(not lock on) This combo is going be your main combo throughout a fight since it has so much commands.) Boomerang Combo-'LAC4(Camera rotation 180 degrees), LC, JAC2, GV, Jump, JAC2, V, JAC2,SP1,HAC3(Camera rotation 90 degrees), Jump, JAC2, GV, Jump, JAC2, V, JAC2, LC, JAC2,SP3('More basic combo that involves camera rotation if you cannot do the air dash combo. Block Cancel Tech-'HAC3-Block cancel-LAC1'(This tech isn't really recommended since it loses some of the damage but if you want to mix up your combos a block cancel can change it.